Let's Try This Out
by TyIsABamf
Summary: Matt's always crushed on his roomie at Wammy's, Mello. He asks some questions and one thing leads to another. Rated M for Yaoi, Mello X Matt


Matt was an average teenage boy with raging hormones, just like the rest of the boys at Wammys. One thing that was different with him however, was that he didn't fawn over all the ladies like all of the guys did. Matt was gay, or at least he didn't like girls nearly as much as he liked the boys. Especially one in particular.

Mello was Matt's roommate and also his best friend. Mello had golden locks that framed his god-like face, which was usually scrunched up into a scowl or a glare. Most nights the duo were hidden away in their bedroom, Mello studying as if there was no tomorrow, and Matt playing video games until he all but passed out.

The gamer kept his crush on Mello under strict control, hoping to trick his mind into just dropping it and moving on to the next one. He'd only told one of his other friends about said crush, and made him swear not to tell.

"Meeellls... I'm freaking bored..." Matt whined, shoving his game controller away from him lazily. He'd played the same game over two times and he wasn't about to play a second longer.

"I'm reading, Matt. I don't really want to hear it at the moment." Mello replied, turning a page of the thick book he head, laying on his front on his bed, legs bent to where his feet were in the air, ankles crossing and uncrossing over and over. He was wearing basketball shorts, so his pale calves were exposed.

The brunette sighed, laying on his side on the old carpet that stunk of whatever had touched it in the past who-knows-how-many-years. His auburn locks fell over to the side, slightly obscuring his orange tinted view his goggles provided. "You're always reading... I don't see why such a tough guy is so into studying and all that crap."

The older ignored this comment, only grunting in response. "If my want to actually try and succeed bothers you so much, then go hang out with your video game friends." He grumbled.

Matt whined, stretching. "But you're cooler than them, Mells..."

"Matt. Don't make me tell you to get out. If you're being a pest, I will." Mello threatened, glancing over at his friend. He smirked and rolled his eyes at the sight of the gamer sprawled on the floor, frowning as if he were a little kid who was just told 'no'.

In his head, Matt sighed. Mello looked so damn fine whenever he didn't scowl; it almost made the gamer wish he was a girl, that way he'd have more of a chance with the blonde. After that, the two remained silent for quite some time, and Matt almost fell asleep. Mello closed his book loudly, sitting up and stretching, noticing the time.

"I'm getting a shower." He announced, getting off the bed and pulling his shirt off, revealing a perfectly pale chest. Of course Matt looked, he almost had to. At that time, Matt wanted nothing more to cling to that perfect body, to kiss those perfect lips.

But he couldn't.

And that harsh truth made Matt's heart break a little and he closed his eyes, trying to push away the wannabe images of the two together all cute and cuddly as if they were mutually in love. But he got off the floor, scratching his scalp.

"Mmkay... I'm gonna go see if Jeremy has any good games." The brunette said, looking away from his best friend. He left hastily heading to his other friend's room, other friend as in the one who knew his dirty little secret. Matt barged in unannounced, flopping on the other teen's bed.

"Fuck my life." He groaned.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Lemme guess, Mello did something, didn't he?"

Matt changed his position to where he was sitting. "Yeah... He was going to get a shower and he took his shirt off. I'm like, a fuckin' weirdo all flustered just because he took off his damn shirt... It's not like I haven't seen it before either... It's just... Nngh, I dunno." He sighed, rather frustrated.

"You know that you could just tell Mello you want him inside you." The other said boredly.

"Yeah, because that will surely solve all of my problems. I can't tell Mello that I love him that way." The brunette answered, pawing his hands through his hair. "... Anyways, do you have a game I can borrow for a day or two?"

A few minutes later, Matt was given some ninja game and shooed away. Once back in his room, he found that Mello was still showering in the next room over. He changed into a pair of pajama pants, leaving it with that, deciding it was too warm of a night to wear a shirt, knowing he'd just sweat; the dirty clothes were left in a pile by his best where all of the other clothes were discarded.

The brunette began to play the new video game, and about thirty minutes later, Mello emerged from the bathroom, shirtless once more, toweling his golden hair dry. "I see you've found a new game... And how many times do I have to tell you to put your stupid clothes in the fucking basket?"

Matt shrugged, "Eh, I'll take care of it later." He glanced over his shoulder at his friend, heart stuttering like it always did whenever he saw Mello after a little bit of being away from him.

"Tch, whatever." Mello shrugged, perching himself on his bed, eyes set on watching his roommate play his video games like he did every night. The sight almost made Mello want to laugh. Matt's pale back was slim, the vertebrae poking out of the lightly freckled flesh and Mello could see the bones shift with every jerk the gamer made, seeming to be into the game.

Around ten minutes later, Matt spoke up, "Hey Mells... If I ask you a question, do you promise not to like, freak out or smack me?" He asked, stomach tying itself into knots.

Mello gave the gamer a questioning look, "Sure, what's up?"

"Um... Do you like girls, or... Guys?" He asked, pausing the game, but not turning around to look the blonde in the face.

"What? Uh... I don't know. I guess I don't really think about that stuff." Mello shrugged, "But what about you?" He asked, returning the question back to the brunette.

Matt glanced over his shoulder and mumbled, "... Guys." His cheeks were pink; he hadn't expected Mello to ask him the same question.

"... You don't have to be embarrassed. It's doesn't matter to me which way you swing." The older told him.

"But... If you had to pick, Mells, would you pick a guy or a girl?"

"Well picking a girl is the moral choice, but like I said, I don't really think about that too much." The blonde answered with a shrug.

"... Have you... Like, ever messed around with either of them?" Matt asked, his shielded eyes aimed at his roommate.

"Once, last year, with some chick in my math class, but it ended up being nothing at all." Mello replied, running his hair brush through his almost dry hair. "But not a guy." He added.

"Mello... I..." Matt sighed, tugging off his goggles, letting them hang around his neck, "I'm going to bed." He said, turning off the TV and crawling over to his bed. He curled up underneath a sheet, mind filling with fantasies and images that never even had a chance of coming into reality.

Mello had a bit of reputation of being the school badass. He got this title by punching everyone who even looked at him wrong in the face. It fit Matt's thoughts of him being one of those 'bad boys', willing to completely and totally dominate him without a moment's hesitation. But that would never happen. Mello wouldn't go for that.

"Night Mells." Matt mumbled as he saw the room go dark.

"Yeah, night." Mello replied, mind a bit troubled by Matt's questions, keeping him from sleeping most of that night.

* * *

For the following week, things continued on as normal as possible. Matt's horrid crush on Mello didn't cease to bug him, and it was becoming harder and harder to hide. One night, the blonde had returned to the bedroom with a little blood on his lip, and just that could have made Matt swoon. He was becoming so frustrated and he could barely contain himself.

Finally, he cracked. One night, he'd been laying on his bed playing his DS and Mello had been on his own bed, laying on his back also, reading a small book. The blonde's black shirt was rumpled up a little, exposing a small slit of milky skin on the older's middle. One hand held his tattered book and the older held his signature chocolate, which he licked at greedily.

Matt sighed frustratedly, sitting up, " Mello... I..." He gulped, not looking at the blonde. "... I l-love you." He said quietly, hands twisting his sheets.

Mello looked up from his book, chocolate still halfway in his mouth, "What? Sorry, I didn't hear you..."

Taking a deep breath, the gamer said, "I love you." He instinctively squeezed his eyes shut, heart racing.

It seemed like years before he heard Mello's voice. "Matt... Open your eyes..." His sultry voice whispered, sounding much closer than it did before. Hesitantly, the gamer lifted his lids, bringing his orange world back into view, seeing Mello standing in front of his, leaning down slightly. "Matt... I don't I can really say that I love you, too just yet, but I'd definitely give it a try. To you know, see if I like it or what have you."

The younger's mouth hung open slightly, "... Seriously...?"

Mello leaned down more and covered Matt's lips with his own for a few seconds, "Seriously." He turned the corners of his perfect mouth up into a smile that made the brunette's cheeks heat up. Moments later, the two were caught up in a deeper kiss, this one with more feeling, enchanting them both.

Matt parted his lips a tiny bit, slipping his tongue out, tasting Mello's soft lips. There was a faint taste of chocolate, but the taste intensified when the blonde, too, opened his mouth, probing his tongue into the younger's mouth. The brunette's hands went up to Mello's all but dry hair, fingers tangling between the silken strands, pulling them closer.

For a moment, they parted and the older's lips went to the base of Matt's jaw, near his ear, "Matt... How... How far do you want to go...?" Mello whispered, feeling a hint of sexual tension.

Cheeks pink, Matt answered, "However far you want to."

Mello nodded, kissing the gamer's neck, still close to his ear. He pressed small kisses along the younger's sun deprived skin, sucking and nipping occasionally. He stopped for a second, pulling Matt onto his feet, making his actions much easier.

The brunette shuddered as a kiss was pressed to his bare collar bone and cold hands trailed up his back along his spine.

All of it was too great; it was as if Matt's dreams were coming true.

Matt finally got Mello's lips back against his, mouths open. The blonde ventured deep with his tongue, all the while his hand ghosted up to Matt's chest, stopping to take his nipple in his grasp, making Matt gasp into the kiss. Mello pulled away, grinning with half-lidded eyes, almost instantly turning on the younger.

Gently, Mello pushed Matt onto the bed where he got on top of him, straddling his hips, their nether regions ominously close in proximity. Once atop the gamer, the blonde continued to explore his roommate's body. He moved his head down, giving one of Matt's nipples a warm lick, making him writhe.

"Nngh, Mell..." He whimpered, body aching for more touches. His hands trailed down the blonde's semi-muscular back, stopping at the hem of his shorts, fingers tracing little circles on the light skin.

Mello smiled, shuddering a little, "Let's take off these goggles." He whispered, slowly taking off the orange tinted eyewear, casting them aside, bringing Matt's emerald green eyes to view. Matt strained his neck up, kissing the blonde deeply.

The older pulled away then sunk down, licking a circle around the gamer's bare belly button, then trailing his tongue back up and over both nipples, nipping one, then sucking on it hard. Not wanting to just be a sitting suck, Matt dipped his finger's into the back of Mello's shorts, feeling the smooth skin of his rear.

Tingling sensations rocketed through both of their bodies, going straight to their semi-hard erections. Matt pushed his hips up, finding a new need for contact there. Mello instantly understood, reaching down with the hand that wasn't propping him up to start yanking down Matt's striped pajama pants along with the boxers.

It didn't take too long before all of Matt was presented before Mello, clothes discarded on the floor. The older licked his hand and wrapped it around the gamer's full erection and began to move it up and down, making him gasp. Now, both Matt and Mello had touched themselves before, most teenage boys had, but it was so different when it was Mello.

"F-Fuck... Mell..." Matt closed his eyes and bucked his hips, thrusting into the pale hand. Trying to stay coherent, the younger moved his hands to the front of Mello's pants, right where his manhood sat, making him groan.

Moments later, pants became too much for Mello. He took a small step back and pulled them and his boxer-breifs down to the floor, erection springing free. "Matt... Do... Do you want me to go all the way through with this...?" Mello whispered, kissing the younger's jaw as he closed the distance between them once more.

Matt nodded rapidly, "Yeah."

"Okay, but if you're in too much pain or you want me to stop, just say so." Mello told him, crawling onto the bed while turning the gamer's naked body to where he could have access to his most personal area. He pumped himself a couple times, smearing his precum over his member, making it slick.

He spread Matt's legs wide and thrust in slowly, groaning at the tight space while watching the younger's face contort. It scrunched up and Mello leaned in to kiss him, starting to thrust his hips. The brunette dug his nails into the older's back, leaving small red crescent shapes where they were. Mello picked up his pace a little, sending Matt into a whirlwind of pleasure.

"Ah! M-mello... R-right the- Ah!" Matt moaned as the older nudged his prostate, hands reaching down to pump himself. Mello looked down at Matt, whose auburn hair had been a bit damped by sweat and strands clung to his forehead.

"God, Matt..." Mello hissed, feeling the younger tense a little around him. It was all unlike anything either of them had done before. As much as Matt didn't want it to end, he could feel himself approaching his climax.

"M-mello!" He moaned as he came, white seed splattering over his hand as well as Mello's stomach. His muscles clenched, sending Mello, too, over the edge, emptying out inside of the gamer with a groan. Mello's pace slowed to a stop and pulled out, flopping next to Matt, both of their breathing ragged.

"Damn... Mells..." Matt breathed, turning his head to nuzzle the older's shoulder.

"That was... Mind blowing to be honest..." Mello said, wrapping his arms around the gamer and tugging him close, kissing his lips. "I think... I'll definitely like this." He smiled, pulling the sheet over them. Matt, who was by then exhausted, closed his eyes and soon slipped into sleep.

Mello looked at him and smiled warmly; Matt was certainly adorable.

* * *

( A/N :: Holy craaaap! D: I should have gone to bed two or three hours ago. Shittttt. Oh well. I hope you guys like this, but it was originally planned out alot different. LOL. )


End file.
